Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${k-4+2+3k}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {k + 3k} {-4 + 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {4k} {-4 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4k} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $4k-2$